21 Jump Street Compliations
by My Note Book
Summary: Drabbles about the team. Sometimes they're serious, sometimes they're not. Sometimes cute, and funny. Pls R&R. I'm currently accepting Prompts for this story. Will feature all characters, but mostly Hanson, Penhall, Hoffs, and Ioki. Prompts rules: General, no Parings.
1. Suggles Part 1

Author Note: This takes place in a mix of the various seasons they were all in. Sometimes the chapter will say at the beginning of it, sometimes they won't. It doesn't really matter. Also, not all chapters will be as cute as this one or as touchy-feely. Some of them will be more serious.

Btw this is the first time I'm writing a story where I'm still working through a series. I haven't finished the TV show yet.

 **Also, I'm currently accepting Prompts for this story.**

Chapter One

Snuggles Part 1

Chapter Warnings/Spoilers: None, just snuggles between guys.

Pairings: None

9:53 AM

Tom Hanson had just gotten back from an assignment where he'd been up for a straight 37 hours. Obviously, he was exhausted but the paperwork couldn't wait. His reports needed to be filed in order to have bail suspended.

From under piles of paper and a deep scowl at anyone who passed by, even attempting to talk to him, he scribbled away until the last signature was signed. It took him an entire pot of coffee, but he was done in under an hour. The caffeine did nothing to him but make his heart race, and his body jittery. He was heavily fatigued, as he handed his paperwork over to Captain Fuller.

"Alright Hanson, go ahead and take a nap. Don't forget you have that hearing at four, which you can't miss. We already had to reschedule due to this case as it dragged on."

"Ugh." Tom groaned out. He had completely forgotten about it. "Oh, come on, can't they make another exception?"

"'Fraid not. Sorry, son, crappy hours are part of the job."

And with that, any agitation turned back to just pure exhaustion.

"I know." Hanson said, the fight leaving him.

"Take a nap, take a shower, eat some food, make it to the hearing. You can have the next three days off, then." Fuller said, as he nodded to the door.

Hanson nodded, and mumbled a thank you to Fuller. His shoulders drooped as he walked out of the room.

21JUMPSTREET21

1:27 PM

"Hanson! Open up, man." Doug knocked on Tom's apartment door. He then remembered that Tom was suppose to be asleep, and the hellish few days he just went through. He shrugged, and used the spare key he'd copied. He went in, spying Hanson still sleeping in his bed as he walked over to the other man. He put the fast food he'd gotten for his partner, down on the night stand.

Hanson, to put it clearly, was dead to the world. He was curled up in the fetal position with his back to Penhall.

Now, Doug was not a man who generally let golden opportunities slip pass him. About one hundred different ideas of how to wake Hanson up passed through his mind.

Shaving cream, toss the bed, cold water, pokes and prods, scream, ext.

The one he stuck with however, was to have Hanson wake up next to him.

He wasn't careful as he flopped down on the bed and curled up behind his friend, spooning him. He blew on Hanson's neck, but the other man didn't react. He tried whispering his name several times along with 'Wake up, Tommy, waaaaake upppppp'.

Hanson just moved his head a little, pressing himself closer to Doug.

Doug suddenly felt awkward, his face was now pressed into Tom's hair. He could smell the shampoo and hear Hanson's breathing even out. Doug's arm was curled against Tommy's chest, he could feel Hanson's heartbeat under his hand.

It was a weird moment to be living in, but Doug was strangely enough okay with it. This past mission was a tough one. He had been separated from Tom because Hanson and Ioki were assigned a case together to catch a teen drug lord, and he was with Hoff's on a stakeout. Hanson was up for so long because Ioki got kidnapped, and there was a long stakeout right before that. During the shoot out, Hanson got separated from the rest of the group, and was held at gun point by one of the goon who was with the kid they were chasing. They guy was shot by Fuller, but only injured.

Hugs were exchanged and then they rode back down to the chapel. Hanson filed his report as Penhall helped to deal with the media and parents.

Hours later, and here they are now. It felt weird, but Doug was also really comfortable. Trust Hanson to have a great bed.

Probably one of those mattresses designed for good night's rest, to helping correct back problems, and crap like that.

Along with this train of thought, he completely ignored the fact that he was spooning his partner.

Penhall was tired himself, as he'd been up since 6 when they got the call that Ioki was taken. He felt his eyes droop as he relaxed more.

He vaguely wondered about what Hanson was going to do to him if he woke up before Doug did.

But he didn't have a lot of time to ponder this, because before he knew it, he was asleep too. He snored lightly, and it didn't bother Tom.

3:00 PM

 _Beep, beep, beep_

 _Click_

Hanson sighed after he turned off his alarm clock. At least he'd gotten a few hours. He then realized he wasn't alone in his bed as he felt someone wrapped around him. He was comfortable, though, but he couldn't think of who it could be. It took him a moment, but he slowly untangled himself from the other body.

He turned and saw it was Doug.

"Penhall!"

Arthur Note: Well, I hope you liked it. **Review pls! Send a prompt.**


	2. Coffee

Author's Note: So, the first chapter was a little patchy here and there, due to the panic attack I had while writing it, (I was writing to calm down), so I'll probs be updating it after I edit it :P

Also, I'm still working my way through the series and I'm completely in love with it.

I love the 80s.

Chapter 2 updated: Sorry about all the code mixed in with the story when I first posted it lol XD XD I fixed it now.

Chapter 2

Black, White, Beige, Mixed, and Just Plain Sugar

Black.

Hanson drank his coffee black. Sometimes with a little sugar, but most days he liked it as bitter as possible. Since he didn't smoke and always snagged a doughnut when a dozen was present, this confused most people.

White.

Hoffs drank her coffee white. A little bit of coffee and a lot of creamer. When people tease her about this, she would just stick out her tongue and make a snarky comment.

Beige.

Ioki drank his coffee beige. Sugar, creamer; delicately mixed for a wonderful blend of flavors. Like most things in his life, he liked it just so. Always two packets of sugar, and not more than a spurt of creamer.

Mixed.

Booker drank his coffee mixed. Meaning, it depended on the day and his mood. Sometimes it was black to match his dark temperament, sometimes it was white for a sugary boost as well for the caffeine. Like who he was as a person, no one could pin it down. Truth be told, most of the time he didn't even know what kind of day it was until he pouring himself a cup.

Just Plain Sugar.

Penhall drank his coffee with the intent to give himself diabetes. From cup to cup, it was never the same. The color was never consistent, the flavor was never agreeable to anyone but him. It was a sugar high that always left his heart racing, and him on high alert.


	3. Truth or Dare

Chapter 3

Truth or Dare

 **Chapter warnings: more snuggles. Also, filthy language.**

"Alright, Hanson, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Penhall asked his partner, downing another swig of the tequila the group was sharing.

"Fuck it, dare."

"Oh no, not another dare, hot shot. I don't think you could stand it." Blowfish, remarked, getting a laugh from everyone.

Hanson glared at him from where he was sitting on Booker's lap. His previous dare was to sit and cuddle with the Ex-Cop's for the rest of the game. Even if he got up to do something, it's where he must always end up.

Booker, who always got very affectionate when he had too much to drink, was very happy about this. He had his arms wrapped around Tom, pressing his face into the Cop's back as he laughed about Blowfish's comment.

Hanson grabbed the liquor out of Doug's hand, greedily. "I said, dare."

"Alrighty, you asked for it, partner. I dare you to lick a toilet seat."

Everyone had various reactions to that, some were disturbed, others laughed.

Hanson took another long swig of the hard liquor, and passed it to Hoffs as he untangled himself from the other man. Booker was sad to see Tom leave.

Penhall and Hanson went to the bath room, and after a shout and the sound of running water, they both exited. The front of Hanson's shirt was soaked in water, and he was viciously wiping his tongue off on his hands. Penhall was laughing, a good, hearty laugh.

Hanson let out an aggravated sigh and got back into Booker's lap.

"Ioki, it's your turn." Penhall said, grabbing a forgotten beer off of the ground.

Ioki was sitting in his underwear, (he was dared out of his clothes). He sipped on his beer, "Well, Hoffs, truth or dare?"

She looked at him, eyeing him carefully. Well, as carefully as one could when they had that much to drink.

"Truth." She said, pointing her finger at him, her eyes droopy.

He smirked. "Have you ever thought about fucking Tommy?"

This came as a surprise to everyone, seeing as the Asian could be so shy about these things. It was almost as if Penhall had put him up to it.

As the question registered, her eyes widened in horror that she was gonna have to answer. Putting her face in her hands, in a small sheepish voice, she admitted, "Yes..."

The boys went wild, laughing and hollering. Not nasty things at her, but more like "I knew it!" "I could see it." "Spin the bottle anyone?" Ect.

Hanson on the other hand, just stared with blank surprise, only moving because Booker was laughing hard, behind him.

"I, um... I'm flattered, Judy." Tommy said, awkwardly.

Her face flushed, hard still as she put her hands down. She gathered all the dignity in her body, and glared hard at Harry.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Ioki."

He raised an eyebrow at her, too much alcohol in his system to even register the very real threat. He just slacked jaw smile at her.

"Okay, Booker, your turn." Hanson said, grabbing the Private Detective's hand in his own.

Booker stared at the wall, "Um..." he said, stupidly.

Out of all of them, Booker was the most drunk. He was the first one to get to Harry's loft, and he hit the hard stuff first when he'd gotten there.

They all giggled at how drunk he clearly was.

"Penhall, truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby, bring it on."

"Do something horrible to him," Hanson said, patting Booker's hand.

"I dare you... to cover your entire face in peanut butter."

Blowfish gasped and covered his mouth, Hoffs clapped gleefully, Ioki smiled wide, and Hanson fell off Booker's lap from laughing.

Penhall took a deep breathe, drank the rest of his beer, and slapped his face with both of his hands as he got up and went over to a cupboard.

"Good one, good one." Hanson said, as he wiped tears away from laughing so hard, crawling back into Booker's lap.

"I know, right?" Dennis drawled, putting his arms back around the smaller man.

Penhall was back, peanut butter in hand. He sat down on the sofa, across from Booker and Hanson, opening the jar. He looked at the creamy substance with an un-amused look. He then shot a glared to Booker, and took a breathe.

He started to smear the food all over his face, and it got some good yells from everyone. Laughs and giggles continued even as it became Hanson's turn.

"So, Booker," Hanson started.

"Hmmm?" Booker responded.

Hanson turned a little to look at the man holding him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh... truth."

"Well..." Hanson thought about it for a moment, while Booker looked at him drunkenly expectant.

What did he want to know?

"What's the most, uh, disturbing dream you've ever had?"

Booker leaned back, pressing himself against the couch. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing his sluggish brain to corporate. Without opening his eyes, he said,

"Huh. Let's see. Must've been that one time I took heavy medication after being shot for the first time. I was at my apartment, and I dreamed that I'd died. It was strange, I was watchin' my life flash before my eyes, seeing it through the people that have meant somethin' to me. My fever must've been pretty high, cause I was sweatin', and lost between awake and asleep. When I finally woke up, I didn't know where I was or even who I was for a few minutes. I just sat on my bed, my feet touching the cold ground, til I eventually felt awake enough to get some water."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well, that was intense." Penhall drawled out.

Booker opened his eyes back up and saw Hanson staring at him.

"My turn!" Blowfish called out.

Hanson nudged Dennis on the cheek with his hand, before he settled back against the other man's chest.

"Ioki, truth or dare?"

Harry had just taken a shot of tequila straight from the bottle. "Dare!" He growled out as the liquor burned his throat.

"Okay, Ioki, I dare you to have your nails painted by Hoffs."

There was a hoop and holler from the guys.

Hoffs giggled as she pulled her purse towards her.

"You just keep that in your purse?" Penhall asked, disbelief in his voice.

"I'm a girl!" Hoffs shot back.

"Right. Walked into that one." Penhall said, sarcastically.

She took out the nail polish, (it was bright pink) and began to put the liquid on the Asian's nails. It was a sloppy mess, but she was drunk, so she had a good excuse. Also, it was her revenge, seeing as Harry had her revel a deep secret.

"You deserve this one, Ioki." She said, as she was clearly enjoying herself.

Ioki rolled his eyes, and the boys laughed.

"Hoff's, it's your turn." Penhall informed her.

"Uh," She looked up from where she had been intently staring at Ioki's nails, putting all her concentration into making the polish look decent. "Penhall, I dare you to have your hair done by Hanson."

Penhall, rolled his eyes, but moved over to Tom. Hoffs threw him her bag, which had a hair brush and some ponytails.

Tom began brushing Doug's hair, and Booker started going through the rest of the contents in the bag.

"Well, this has gotten weird." Blowfish remarked, as he was probably the most sober of them all. He then had an idea, and got up. "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." He lied as he quickly disappeared.

"Who's turn is it?" Hanson asked, as Dennis handed him a bow.

A quiet chorus of 'I don't know' rang out from among the group.

By the time Hoffs was done with Ioki's nails, Hanson was done with Penhall's hair.

Booker had closed his eyes, his head resting on his hand.

"Well, this was fun. But I think it's time to turn in." Ioki said, eyeing the clock that read 2:34 AM.

"Ugh." Hoffs groaned out.

Penhall got up and started grabbing blankets and pillow's out of a trunk over by the wall. Ioki was blowing at his nails as Doug started laying out sleeping areas for everyone.

"Do you want to pull out the futon?" Hoffs asked Tom, who was re-positioning a very sleepy Booker on the couch, to lay length wise.

"No, it's alright. There's enough room here." Hanson said, as Dennis settled in.

Doug threw a pillow in their direction and Tom lifted Booker's head to put the it there. Doug then tossed a blanket over the both of them as Hanson laid down completely. Dennis was a snuggler, always had been, clearly always would be. So it didn't surprise Tom when Booker pressed himself closer to the Cop as he fell asleep, wrapping one of his arms around Tom's stomach.

Hanson was completely okay with this. He loved being touched. It was his love language, after all. He had always appreciated Booker for that, as the other man could be very affectionate at random time. Not in a weird way, but like close brothers.

As the group fell asleep, Blowfish carefully walked around taking pictures of all of them. He got some good ones from earlier when he had disappeared. Hanson braiding Doug's hair and Hoffs doing Harry's nails. Now he had a great one of Booker and Hanson snuggling, Doug asleep with his mouth wide open, Hoffs with her arm swung over her face, and Ioki, wait, Ioki wasn't asleep.

His eyes were wide as the flash caught them by surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said, accusingly, as he came face to face with Blowfish.

"Uh, collecting memories?"

"More like blackmail."

"Sorry, this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"...I want in."

"You got it."

"Get some more of Hanson and Booker, and maybe Doug as well."

"My thoughts exactly."

21JUMPSTREET21

 **XD Hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing this chapter, it's the longest one yet, which is why it took me so long to finish it. I'm not good at writing drunk dialog, but I hope that it was good anyways, especially in describing their actions.**

 **I think want to write another truth or dare short, so if you know any good truth or dares, just let me know!**


End file.
